


Valentine's Day Nerves

by 010321cal



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, i hate yuuki, i really dont ship them, lmao i was supposed to post this ages ago, mentioned of yuuki/kaname, not enough kaito/zero fanfiction, the ending of the vampire knight was horrible, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Valentine’s Day NervesPairing- Takamiya Kaito & Kiryuu ZeroFandom- Vampire KnightWorld- mangaPrompt- Valentine’s DayWarning(s)- shounen-ai. High school au. May seem ooc.Disclaimer- i don't own Vampire Knight or anything like that. all i own is the plot.





	

 

It was Valentine's day, and Kiryuu Zero was nervous. He had made chocolates for his crush (and best friend) Takamiya Kaito. They have been in his bag the entire day, and every time he tried to give the other the chocolates, he got too nervous and decided not to. He didn't know what to do (and he felt like he was going to cry). He had no idea how he was going to give them to him, so he (probably the worst decision he ever made) asked his other best friend for advice (she got together with Kurun somehow, she has to be of some use).

 

"I don't know what to do Yuuki, how should I give it to him? When? What if he doesn't accept it? Help me please." Zero practically begged his younger friend. Yuuki rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh.

 

"Just give it to him, Zero. It can't be that bad, I mean... what's the worst that could happen? He doesn't accept it and then never talks to you again and hates you?" Yuuki asks, before realizing her mistake, and looks down while gulping nervously.

 

Zero glares at her "Not helping" he says before he walks away even more nervous than he did before talking to her.

 

**\\\\\**

 

When Kiryuu Zero came across his friend at lunch, he was extremely depressed, and Kaito was concerned for his crush. It wasn't like Zero to be depressed like this.

 

"What's wrong, Zero-Chan?" Kaito asked. Zero looked up at him.

 

"Nothing..." Zero muttered. "Hey, do you want to come over today?" Zero asked him.

 

"Sure, meet you at the gates when class ends?" Kaito asked, and Zero nodded.

 

"Yeah... see you then" Zero said before running off to class. Kaito just looked at his retreating figure and sighed before walking to his next class.

 

**\\\\\**

 

When school got over, Zero met Kaito at the front gates of the school.

 

"What's going on, Zero-Chan?" Kaito asked him. Zero laughed nervously.

 

"Nothing's wrong, Kai-Chan... it's just..." Zero started, before he trailed off. Kaito looked at him, trying to see what was making him so anxious.

 

Zero bit his lip and then took a deep breath. He put his bag down, before digging into it, pulling out the chocolates he made him. He put out the hand with the chocolates in them, and handed them to Kaito.

 

"I really like you, Kai-Chan..." Zero said, shaking slightly. Kaito looked at Zero a moment, before a slow smile spread out onto his face.

 

Kaito wrapped his arms around Zero. "I love you too, Zero-Chan."

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

 

Zero gave a sigh of relief as he hugged Kaito back. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to tell you that" Zero mumbled into his shoulder. Kaito chuckled at that comment and hugged onto Zero tighter.

 

"Same"

 

 

 

**_OWARI_ **

 

 

\--- and wow. its a little rushed at the end, im sorry. its 2:15, but i didn't want to blow out my candle yet, and i should probably be working on the stories that are on my computer, so ta-da~! ---cal

\--- lmao i was supposed to post this on valentines day, but looks like im lattteeee. ---cal


End file.
